


The Mission

by Swoon21



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: Agent Kato is on his first undercover mission to apprehend a dangerous criminal but he doesn't know this night shall become unforgettable in more ways than one.





	The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new genre for me so it has been a great challenge but I'm very happy with the result. Huge thank you to Yonjuushi for her constructive and thoughtful criticism and to Ashitawo for the encouragement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"All you need to make a movie is a gun and a girl."_

 

 

 

Kato entered the room 215 as the message said. He swiped the card and quickly slipped in. Once inside, he listened carefully. There were dull sounds coming from what appeared to be the bedroom. Holding out his gun, he slowly approached the door. He felt his heart race. This was his first mission and he was intent on proving he could handle it. Taking one final breath, he rushed into the room and in a second, he was pointing a gun at a young beautiful woman sitting at the dressing table.

"Hello!" she said without so much as batting an eyelash and Shige noticed she was putting on a stocking pausing midway through. "You must be Libra".

"I..." Shige eloquently said frantically trying to figure out what was going on. He lowered the gun but didn't put it away just yet.

"We were supposed to meet here, weren't we? I'm Gemini".

Shige's mouth fell open. "Yes, but... but I thought you were a man. The report said so."

The woman began to laugh melodically. "Ah, that's right. Sorry, I forgot."

Shige felt even more confused now.

"I _am_ a man. See?" To prove her point, she took one strap of her dress and pulled it down revealing a perfectly flat chest.

 At this point Shige was pretty much stunned, feeling a mix of confusion, embarrassment and something he couldn't explain. Looking at the person in front of him more closely he finally managed to get the right picture. Gemini was a male and his partner for this mission. He was also very beautiful and if it wasn't for the chest and the slight bump on his throat he made a very convincing woman.

"You do believe me now, don't you?" Gemini said. "I could show you more but-"

"No-no! It's fine. I believe you!" Kato shouted finally hiding the gun. "I'm sorry. This is so unprofessional. I thought you were the enemy."

He laughed. "If I was the enemy, you'd already be dead."

"I totally would be," Shige laughed back. It relieved some tension.

"I suppose you weren't given much detail about the mission," Gemini said.

"Actually, no. All I know is that we're supposed to apprehend a dangerous crime boss. I guess they didn't want to risk any leaking."

"Ok then. We mustn't lose any more time. Help me with the dress and I'll give you the details."

Hesitantly Shige approached her. No, wait. It was _him_ , he had to remind himself.

"Come on, just put the hook in the loop."

Shige tried to concentrate finally getting the cursed clasp on the third attempt as Gemini talked about the mission.

"Ok, so Yamaguchi, the guy we need to arrest, will be staying in the lounge downstairs. Of course, he will have top escort girls with him. One of which I will be replacing. So, obviously, I will be the bait. Around 2 AM, when he gets drunk, you serve champagne, spill it, and I accompany him to his room. You follow us, knock him out, and leave him for our agents to pick up. Piece of cake. Questions?"

"But what if he won't go to his room at 2 AM? I mean-"

"He will. That's not for you to worry."

Kato tried to keep his eyes on the furniture, carpet - anywhere not to stare at Gemini strapping something to the top of his stockings. The silence was weighting in on him.

"So, uh..." he started erratically trying to think of a casual topic. "Do you do this often?"

Gemini caught his eye in the mirror and his smirk made Shige realize he'd said something stupid.

"This? You mean dressing in red evening gowns? No, not often. For apprehending targets. Mostly," Gemini added as he put on long rhinestone-encrusted earrings leaving Shige wondering if the last part was a joke.

Finally, Gemini stood up checking himself in the big mirror. He wore a long red satin dress with straps and a slit on the side offering a peek at his shapely legs. His dirty blond hair was swept up in an elegant updo accentuating his sharp cheekbones. As a final touch, he put on a choker with rhinestones matching the earrings. The disguise was flawless.  Kato was shaken out of his reverie by the man's voice.

"I'm flattered but you need to get dressed too! We should be downstairs in 5 minutes."

"Dressed in what?" Kato asked confused.

"The waiter uniform of course!" Gemini exclaimed motioning to the clothing neatly folded on the dresser. "Hurry!"

 

 

Kato wasn't an actor but for once his cold exterior was to his advantage. His clumsiness, however, wasn't so he prayed that his feet wouldn't betray him tonight. The black and white uniform felt a little tight or maybe it was just his nerves playing a trick on him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gemini already sitting next to the target. He didn't just look perfect, his gestures and body language were also flawlessly feminine. And Kato could tell it was having the intended effect on the target. The man didn't take his eyes off him. Kato cringed a little as the man stroked Gemini's arm but he just smiled sweetly, not a sign of discomfort. Retreating to the kitchen he waited for his signal.

Everything was going according to plan. Kato closed his eyes for a moment before heading towards the lounge carrying the most expensive bottle of champagne the bar could offer. Approaching the table, he could tell the client was completely relaxed and considerably drunk. His hand rested on Gemini's knee and they talked sweetly. Kato was glad it would soon be over.

As he placed the bottle on the table, his hand slipped to the side knocking over a half-filled glass. The glass didn't break but the yellowy liquid spilled onto the table and trickled down staining the client's pants.

"Oh, my!" Gemini grabbed the napkin rubbing the client's pants vigorously. Dazed from alcohol and sudden physical contact, the man was still for a few moments, his mind failing to respond to the situation. Kato bowed down deeply tossing formal apologies. Before the client could react, Gemini leaned in, very close to his ear, and whispered something Kato couldn't hear.

The client's eyebrows went up but he nodded, his face distorting in a smirk. He finally looked up at Kato but only to wave at him dismissively. Then he got up shakily and went towards the exit, Gemini on his arm.

 

Kato waited for a minute before following. He swiftly walked out of the lounge and into the lobby before getting into the elevator that would take him to Yamaguchi's suite.

Kato felt sweat roll down his forehead as he slid his magnet card against the lock. The door opened with a click. Slowly slipping inside, Kato realized the suite was oddly quiet. He couldn't hear a sound apart from his laboured breathing and it gave him chills. Grabbing the gun and keeping it with both hands he quietly moved through the suite but in a minute it became clear that it looked pristine - no clothes, food, or other signs of human presence. Kato ran through the rest of it and his suspicions confirmed: Gemini and the target were never there.

"There's noone here. Where could they be?" he shouted to the operator.

"The signal. It is gone," the voice in his ear said.

"What do you mean it is gone?" Kato heard himself shout.

"I can't track it."

For a moment, Kato could hear nothing as the sound faded out. He tried to focus.

"Tell me their last coordinates"

"They were in the elevator."

Kato cursed under his breath.

"Where else could they be?"

"Hold on."

Minutes passed by but nothing happened making Kato sweat. Finally, there was a buzz in his ear monitor.

"Hold on. Apparently, the target had another room on floor 13. We are not sure but-"

Kato's eyes widened and he didn't wait for further explanation as he ran back into the elevator as if he was shoved in the back and hit floor 13.

"Room 302"

"I'm going there," Kato said. His heart pounded as he watched the digits on the panel. Finally, a chime indicated he arrived at his destination.

As the elevator doors finally opened, Kato rushed to the number. Grabbing the handle, he found the door unlocked. Without further hesitation, he rushed inside with his gun in hand. However, as soon as he stepped into the bedroom, he stopped dead in his tracks. The target was lying on the floor, unconscious, Gemini standing over him.

"You really should stop pointing your gun at me, you know," Gemini said smirking. He looked a little disheveled but otherwise unharmed.

"Are you alright?" Kato put his gun away stepping closer to take a better look at him.

"I'm fine. My dignity is intact. My hair is not though."

"I'm so sorry. I should have figured out something was wrong," Kato shook his head dejectedly.

"It's ok. The asshole made a fuss and I had to make a little change of plans along the way. It all worked out."

"Yes, but what if it didn't... I was so worried," he said.

As their eyes met, there seemed to be a flash of lightning between them. Kato shuddered at the strange sensation. Instinctively, he leaned in but that very moment his earphone buzzed.

"What is going on? Report the situation."

"Everything is under control. The target is apprehended. Got it."

"We have to get out of here," Gemini said. "The agents will be here soon to take care of him. Let's go."

  

They swiftly made their way back to their room. Kato's heart was still beating madly. Turning to look at his partner, he saw the man was in a similar state, his chest heaving, his skin glistening slightly with a sheen of sweat. His hair was a little messy but the make-up mostly intact.

As they got out of the elevator, several people passed them by giving them odd looks. When they were out of the hearing range, Gemini laughed.

"Damn, I must look like a whore on the job," he said.

"You look beautiful," Kato suddenly blurted out before he could even think.

Surely, it was the adrenaline that made him lose all reason. "I mean-" he tried again but he had no idea what he wanted to say. He didn't mean to say it but he also very much meant it. Gemini didn't say anything as they walked to their room. However, as soon as the door closed behind them, Kato's back was pressed against a wall as his lips were captured in a kiss. His hands immediately went up to caress the man's face and his skin was as soft as he'd imagined. His hands traveled down, sliding down his chest and wrapping themselves around his waist. The kiss was becoming more heated by the second. Kato couldn't remember the last time he felt so aroused. It was the sense of danger, the unfamiliar environment but also of course the exquisite beauty of the man before him. It felt like a dream as they explored each other's mouths, their hands trying to find more skin.

They found their way into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed laughing. Kato immediately latched himself onto the delicate neck. His hands slipped under the hem of the dress to stroke the soft flesh underneath. Gemini laughed, the sound caressing Kato's ears.

"You are so sexy..."

"My name is Yuya," the man whispered hotly and Kato felt like he wanted to say it in a thousand different ways.

Instead, he used his mouth to steal a kiss while his hand continued its way up a smooth thigh. And then something terrible happened. His hand froze in place and he went completely still. It was only for a few seconds but that was all it took. Gemini pushed at his chest forcefully and got off the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" he started but he knew it was too late. "I want you."

"No, you don't. You want a woman who looks like me."

"That's not true!"

"Look, it's fine. It's not your fault. Dick is not your thing. I should have known it."

"Yuya, please wait." The man seemed to hesitate upon hearing his own name but then he regained his resolve.

"You seem like a really good guy. It's just that I've been through this before and I don't have the time to wait for you to figure out if you 're ok with this or not. I'm tired of being someone's dirty fetish."

Gemini was back at the dresser now swiftly taking off the earrings and wiping off the make-up.

"Can I help?" Kato asked helplessly.

"Yes, go ahead and start filling the report. I need to change."

Kato wanted to say something but the words died in his mouth so he turned around and left the room. He hated himself, hated his own hesitation, but more than anything, hated hurting the man's feelings.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Kato was at the office filling out the reports. It felt like a walk of shame and he tried to avoid meeting eyes with anyone. Thankfully, he was transferred here only recently so nobody seemed to care anyway. "I'm just gonna go there, do what I have to and leave," he told himself. The bright light was killing him. He barely had any sleep that night and it felt like he wouldn't last long without a strong coffee. It was when he approached the coffee machine that he saw a familiar face. The young man wore a grey jacket and a white shirt. His hair was dirty blond, something you don't see in an office building very often. He looked like a shounen-manga character rather than a secret service agent. Suddenly, Kato felt like everything that happened the day before was a wild fantasy he dreamed.

"Yuya?"

The man turned to him a little surprised but in a second, he erased all emotion from his face.

"Hi."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

For a moment, the man seemed hesitant but then he nodded. Kato looked around making sure nobody could hear them before speaking out.

"I just want to say I'm sorry about what happened."

"I told you it's fine," Gemini replied wearily, then added leaning closer "You're not the first man who wanted to fuck me in a dress."

"It's not like that. I..." Kato stumbled.

"I was the one who kissed you. It was reckless of me so I'm the one to blame. Let's just forget about it."

"I don't think I can," Kato said. "Or want to."

Gemini looked at him so intently Kato felt like he was being scanned. He didn't move, letting the man read him. Finally, Gemini's face softened but just as he looked like he was about to say something, two men crossed the corridor they were in.

"Hey, doll. Good job with the mob!" said one of them with a grin.

"I'm almost jealous of him. The guy must have scored a few before he passed out," the other man laughed.

When Kato turned to Gemini, his face was cold again.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this," he said but he could already tell the man's guard was up again.

"I am not here to impress anyone."

"I know, but-"

"Sorry, I have to go."

Before he could react, the blond turned on his heels and walked away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next few days were uneventful. Kato was swamped with paperwork and wondering if he fucked up his best chance to become an agent. But more than that his mind kept coming back to the mission and what happened after it. Today was no different. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the commotion in the office. Some people were rushing back and forth while others were whispering to each other, some looking his way.

Kato called out to one of his colleagues but the man just shrugged so he went into the boss's office.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but what's going on?"

The man didn't answer immediately but his look gave him a sinking feeling.

"Yamaguchi escaped," he finally said.

"What? How?"

"Apparently, one of the guards was his man. When he was transported, he knocked out the other guard and helped him escape." The man sighed rubbing his forehead.

"There's something else, isn't there? Tell me!"

"He has Tegoshi."

"Who?"

"Gemini. We've tracked him down to this old industrial block but..."

"So what are we waiting for?"

"You stay out of this, Kato," the boss said sternly. "It's too dangerous to break in, we need to come up with a plan."

"I'm not going to just sit here while he's out there being tortured or god knows what!" Kato shouted surprised at his own audacity.

 The boss looked at him with narrowed eyes and Kato's assertiveness quickly changed to desperation.

"Let me help! Please. I won't let you down. I'll do anything it takes."

The man borrowed him with his eyes for another minute before sighing heavily.

"Fine."

 

 

 

 

 

"Boss, look who I found snooping around the building." The tall muscular thug was clearly pleased with himself.

Yamaguchi stepped closer very slowly as if he had all the time in the world.

"Ah, I remember you. The waiter. You and your slutty little friend ruined one of the few pleasures I have left in life. I will not forget that."

Kato didn't have time to react to a swift punch leaving him with a sharp pain in his gut.

"Are you really this dumb to come here alone?" The yakuza boss squinted at him, an expensive cigar dangling from his lips.

"I already let my partner down once. I couldn't do it again."

"We searched him, boss. No trackers or anything. And only one gun," one of the thugs confirmed.

"How touching. I'm gonna throw up," Yamaguchi grimaced before stepping closer to look into Kato's eyes.

"You're fucking him, aren't you? Still pathetic but makes more sense," the man laughed at him maniacally.

"Bring the Cinderella here. Let's have a little fun."

One of the knuckleheads disappeared into the depth of the building, only to reemerge a minute later dragging Gemini with him. The man was dressed in tight ripped jeans and a white T-shirt. His lip was split and he sported a few bruises.

"Didn't say a word since he got here. Maybe you can convince him to be a little friendlier."

Yamaguchi took Gemini's chin and held it up.

"I always thought that you gays are disgusting but looking at this face I can't blame you. Would be a shame to ruin it, don't you think?"

Kato instinctively dashed forward but the two knuckleheads who were holding him didn't let him.

"Such a shame."

The yakuza boss snarled like a predator that got bored of playing with its prey and was ready to finish it.

"No! Get away from him, you scum!"

Yamaguchi snapped back at him, anger fashing in his eyes. Just as Kato began to think he was as good as dead, one of the thugs approached Yamaguchi.

"Boss, Toshi is here about the weapons."

"Fine," the man said clearly irritated that he had to cut his game short. "Take them away, I'll deal with them later."

 

 

 

"Are you ok?" Kato asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

"I'm fine but what the hell are you doing? Another second and he'd snap your neck!" Tegoshi snapped incredulous.

"I'm serious, what did he do?"

"I told you I'm fine. Just a few bruises." Tegoshi said, more calmly this time.

Kato wasn't convinced but decided he had to let it go. For now anyway. Instead, he looked around. They were in a small room stuffed with dusty crates and boxes that was probably a storage room at some point. There were no doors other than the one from which they came here and no windows. The room was illuminated by a sole lightbulb hanging under the ceiling. What's worse, they were tied to chairs with hands behind their backs.

 

"You didn't come here alone, did you? You might be inexperienced but you don't seem that stupid," Gemini broke the silence looking at him curiously.

"Of course not. I needed him to believe I was reckless and let his guard down. There's a unit outside. They will start the operation once we're safe."

"You planned for us to be locked up?"

"Yeah, I was hoping we could escape. The bad part is that there are no other exits or windows here."

"It all seems so stupid now, doesn't it?" Gemini laughed dryly. "Perhaps If we fucked we wouldn't be here, tied up and helpless."

Kato couldn't bear to see Gemini, so fearless and unyielding, ready to give up.

"I have a razor in my watch, I should be able to cut the ropes," he said, trying to twist his wrist enough to push the little button.

"Well, that's a start."

Gemini did not seem convinced but that was enough to encourage Kato. Finally, the small razor popped out with a click but the rope was thick. "James Bond movies are highly overrated," Kato thought as he struggled  not to slit his own wrist.

"So what's the plan?" Gemini asked and Kato took it as a good sign.

"We are safe for now but the agents don't know that. Yamaguchi might come for us any moment. If only there was some way to pass a signal..."

"Don't you have a bug on you?"

"No, if they found it, it would ruin our chances of getting out of here alive."

"Then maybe you are stupid after all," Gemini said shaking his head but Kato could hear the affection in his voice.

 

 

 

If felt like hours but finally, Kato managed to cut the rope on his wrists and immediately kneeled behind Gemini.

"Hold still, I will try to make it quick."

"I hear that a lot," Gemini said and Kato could almost feel his dirty grin.

There was a huge sense of relief as the ropes fell even if they knew it was just one step. Gemini rubbed his bruised wrists.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Kato replied helping him up.

They wasted no time in looking around the room for anything that could help but it was dark and crumpled. Gemini stopped searching and instead approached the door trying to catch on what was going on behind it.

"Maybe we should just go for it."

"What? No way! Do you just expect to sneak past a dozen armed men?"

"Well, at least I'd know I tried. Sitting around won't help," Gemini said and Kato could tell he was getting restless.

"Wait, I think there might be something..." Kato said as he began to push a stack of heavy boxes and soon they saw a ray of light come through.

Working together they carefully moved the boxes out of the way only to find out the window was very small and very high.

"It's too small, we can't get through it."

"No, but maybe we can send a signal, let them know we're safe."

"The window is too high, there's no way we can reach it," Gemini said his forehead creased.

"What if we stack the boxes?"

"No way, they're too soft to stand on."

"There has to be a way."

Kato looked around one more time trying to spot something, anything that would help them.

"You know, maybe we're overthinking it," Gemini said. "If I sit on your shoulders it might just be enough," he added.

"You're right," Kato nodded.

"You gotta hold me tight though. If we make a noise, they'll be here in a second and then it's over."

"Trust me."

Kato kneeled on the floor as the smaller man got onto his shoulders. He couldn't help but think the pose felt oddly intimate, even at a moment like this.

"Can you see anything?"

"No, it's dirty and there's just the building across the street."

"The watch! You can use it!" Kato suddenly exclaimed and kicked himself mentally for being too loud.

"You have a laser in it?" Gemini asked with a raised eyebrow even though Kato couldn't see it.

"No, but it reflects light."

"That's smart."

Gemini removed the watch from Kato's wrist and began to move it reflecting the light coming from the window.

"Morse code?" Kato asked slightly taken aback.

"What? You thought only you nerdy boys know it?"

Kato just gripped his hips tighter. Now was really not the time to get turned on. After a few minutes, Gemini gasped.

"I think I saw something! It has to be them!"

Kato lowered Gemini to the floor with both relief and reluctance. There was nothing to do but wait.

"My father served in the army," Gemini suddenly said as they sat on the floor. "He was very proud of it. Took me camping, taught me how to shoot a gun, things like that. My mother really wanted a girl though. She liked to do my hair and even showed me make-up tips when father wasn't home."

"But which did you actually like?"

"I liked both," Gemini replied looking amused before turning to the door leaving Kato intrigued.

For a minute or two, nothing happened. They already began to think that it was all in vain when they heard some kind of commotion outside. After about a minute, it got quiet. No shooting or speech, just silence.

"They must have used gas grenades," Kato said.

"Yes, and clearly they worked but they're not coming so something is wrong. I'm going out," Gemini said firmly and went for the door but Kato blocked his way.

"Wait, Gem- Yuya! It's not safe."

"You stay if you want to. I'm an agent and I can't just sit around and wait for someone to save me," he said. Then, added looking him straight in the eye. "If something goes wrong, please remember me as I am." Before Kato could protest, Gemini leaned it and kissed him. It only lasted a few moments but Kato felt as if electricity was running through the tips of his fingers. As soon as the kiss ended, Gemini turned back to the door and pulled the knob. Kato didn't wait a moment before following him.

Outside, it was smoky and they immediately covered their faces with their sleeves. Several thugs were lying on the floor, clearly unconscious. Kato could hear a faint sound of thuds in the distance. The thugs must have barricaded themselves from the inside so the squad could not get in. Kato tried to figure out what to do but Gemini was already making a dash for the front door. The smoke was thick as Kato tried to keep up. For a moment, he lost sight of the man but suddenly he heard a surprised yelp. Rushing towards the sound, he saw Gemini down on the floor with Yamaguchi gripping his ankle.

"I'm not that stupid. You won't take me alive," the thug said, his voice hoarse.

"That can be arranged," Gemini spat back trying to free himself but the man gripped him harder and he winced in pain.

Kato's body seemed to move on its own as he grabbed a gun from one of the passed out thugs and pointed it at Yamaguchi.

"Let him go or I will shoot you!" Kato shouted. He was dead serious. Rage was boiling inside his chest and a part of him wanted the man to move, to provoke him. It must have reflected on his face because the man finally let go.

Gemini wasted no time crawling to him and punching him in the jaw with a force that threw the man's head back as blood dripped out of his nose. Gemini didn't stop landing punches with both hands. As much as Kato was sympathetic, he didn't want the man charged with a murder. Putting the gun away, he grabbed him under the shoulders and pulled him back. The smaller man struggled at first but finally went meek in his arms.

"That's enough. Let's get out of here."

Gemini nodded and tried to stand up but fell back down again, his face distorted in pain.

"Fuck. I think I sprained my ankle."

Kato took one final look at Yamaguchi who lay motionless on the floor before putting his arm over the blond man's shoulder as they began to walk towards the exit. The sound of door being rammed got louder with each second. However, all of a sudden, its reassuring rhythm was pierced by a sound of a gun being fired. Kato felt as if his heart stopped. Seconds felt like minutes as he hugged Gemini and fell to the floor. He looked around but all he could see was smoke.  

"Yuya?"

"I'm fine," the blond replied but Kato didn't stop until he checked his body for wounds. He did not find any and he released a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. There were no more shots and as Kato looked up , he saw the bullet went by them by mere centimeters and hit a nearby wall. There was no time to process this, however, as in a moment, there was a big noise and agents began pouring into the building, grabbing the gang members, and dragging them outside. The rest was all a blur but Kato couldn't care less as they sat at the back of the police van with Gemini's leg casually thrown over Kato's thigh.

 

 

  

 

 

 

"Morning."

Kato looked up at Tegoshi who was wearing tiny shorts and a loose T-shirt that fell down his shoulder. His hair was still a little wet from the shower.

"Sorry about last night. I guess I just passed out without realizing it."

"You don't need to be sorry. It's fine. Mornings are always different. I'm used to it, really," the man  continued without meeting Kato's eyes.

"Yuya, listen..."

The blond looked at him intently before sitting down on the edge on the bed and shaking his head.

"After everything that went down yesterday... I never really thanked you. I could have been dead now if it wasn't for you. Don't worry about me. You can stay as long as you like and-"

His speech was interrupted as Kato pulled him closer and kissed him. When he ended the kiss several seconds later, Tegoshi just stared at him dazed.

"Sorry, you weren't listening. You were right before, I wasn't sure what I really wanted. But now I am. I want you, all of you. I know this is too soon but yesterday I realized Iife is too short to play safe." He paused before meeting the man's eyes again. "I think you're amazing and I love you. I-"

Before he knew it, Kato had a warm body in his lap and a wet tongue in his mouth. True to his word, he didn't waste a moment wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Soon they were running out of breath but still hated parting for even a moment. Kato stopped as he felt Tegoshi wince a little.

"Ah, your lip. I'm sorry, I'll be more careful."

"Please don't," Tegoshi whispered. "Not today."

Kato's hands wandered eagerly, caressing the younger man's body and delving under the T-shirt. For a moment, the blond let go of him but before Kato could get disappointed, he pulled the T-shirt over his head and threw it aside with a smile. His body was covered with bruises and abrasions but that only made Kato want to touch him more. Running his hands over the darkened flesh, he pressed his lips against the pale neck gently sucking on it. Tegoshi leaned into the touch and softly moaned into his ear.

Kato felt like he could do just that for hours but the blond clearly had other ideas. He shuddered as Tegoshi took his cock in his hand and began to stroke. Their lips met in a hot kiss. Kato's hands ran all over the smaller man's body. It was lean and firm and yet his skin was soft and his legs silky smooth. The contrast turned him on more than he could ever imagine. Finally, he reached the front feeling Tegoshi getting hard through his shorts. Kato could see a flash of worry on the man's face quickly replaced with relief as he pulled them down wrapping his hand around the hot flesh. Tegoshi moaned and it encouraged him as he began to stroke slowly. Their eyes met again and he leaned in to share a messy kiss. Kato gasped as the blond grabbed both of their cocks in his hand and stroked them together. It was a completely new sensation but one he could get used to.

It was too much and not enough and after a minute, Kato grabbed Tegoshi's shoulders, pushed him down, and kissed him, his tongue delving deep. Breathless and flushed, the man looked ravishing and he proceeded to plant kisses down his neck, chest and stomach, carefully stroking the bluish spots and the pale delicate scar tissue. He wanted to taste them, learn the story behind each and every single one but there would be time for that later.

Kato's lips traveled lowed until they reached the groin. By now the man was solid hard.

"You don't have to do this," Tegoshi whispered.

"I know," Kato replied before pressing his lips against the tip causing the man to inhale sharply. He then used his hand to stroke softly all the while looking at the blond's face. He knew he was sloppy but the man didn't seem to care trying to keep his hips from thrusting up into his mouth. After several minutes, however, he felt a hand pushing at his shoulder.

"That bad?" he smiled.

"No, it was good, really. Thank you. I just want us both to feel good."

 

 

 

Kato felt like all air left his lungs as he was enveloped by incredible tightness.

"Fuck, that's good," the smaller man said biting his lip.

Kato struggled to breathe as the blond took his time to shift and find the best angle. But it was nothing compared to what he felt as Tegoshi began to move. Kato grabbed his hips to join the rhythm.

They started slow but after a few minutes, it was clear the urgency was too great. Tegoshi leaned back propping himself on his arms to have a good leverage as he began to bounce in Kato's lap mercilessly. Kato knew he wouldn't last a minute at this rate so he took Tegoshi's twitching member and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

"Yuya," he groaned as the man buckled in his lap looking at him with hooded eyes.

Kato felt like everything that happened in the last few days leading up to this point — the tension and the passion, the fear and the relief - all boiled down and distilled into that moment. Just the two of them, moving and breathing as one, celebrating being alive in the most primal way possible. Kato wasn't really sure who came first. For a few moments his vision went black as his body convulsed in pleasure.

As Kato regained his breath and looked up, he saw the man still leaning on his arms, his eyes closed and his body glistening making him glow in the morning light. The vision was breathtaking and Kato allowed himself to enjoy it for a while before helping him move to the bed. He wondered if he should pull the man closer but Tegoshi didn't hesitate to curl up next to him, watching him with a satisfied smile. "Beautiful," Kato whispered as he cupped the man's face and kissed him softly. It was just a short chaste kiss but it felt like so much more, different from the ones they shared after the mission or the one in the thug's den. It sent a wave of warmth through his body while his mind was quiet for the first time in months. The look on Tegoshi's face told him it was mutual.

 

 

 

 

"Mmmm," Tegoshi's face lit up in content. "Who knew you could make something so good out of just eggs and pickles?"

He was wearing a tiny red silk robe that would probably look absolutely ridiculous on anyone else.

"It's my secret skill," Kato smiled.

"Speaking of secrets," Tegoshi said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin before slipping from the table and to his feet. "Come here, I want to show you something."

Tegoshi took his hand and led him to a large wardrobe. As the blond opened it wide, Kato's mouth fell open. The hangers were heavy with what seemed like Halloween costumes, female Halloween costumes. There was a nurse uniform, a maid and police one, a schoolgirl outfit and many more elaborate ones. Finally turning to look at Tegoshi, Kato saw he was smirking.

"The truth is I never minded that you wanted to fuck me in a dress. In fact, I want it so bad." The man bit his lip and Kato found it hard to concentrate on his words.

"No? But- But why...?" he struggled to express his confusion.

"I was afraid that it was all you wanted. So now that we cleared that up, I think we should do some shopping," he said looking Kato up and down. His smile was full of promise.

"Oh, and one more thing. The boss called while you were in the bathroom."

"Really? What did the he say?" Kato asked.

"He said we did an excellent job working together on the mission so starting next week you're gonna be working with me." Tegoshi began to walk forward pushing Kato back with every word until they reached the bed.

"Under me, to be precise," he added as he pushed him down and straddled his hips.

"I've got a lot to learn," Kato said, his hands immediately going to stroke the fine silk stretched over a pale thigh. "But I'm going to work hard."

"I'm sure you will, " said the blond slowly tracing patterns on Kato's chest.

 

 

 

  

 

 

Bonus image:

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/EAmkhc8)


End file.
